


The Creep

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Weevil Underwood did not know how to pick up girls.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted May 19, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/101981.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #039, Puppet

Weevil Underwood did not know how to pick up girls.  
So suffice to say, it was a some what awkward situation he was in - in a club, in the middle of the dance floor with a large circle of people decidedly dancing several yards away from him.   
There was this really hot chick but every time he tried to sneak closer to her, the bubble of dancers moved along with him, keeping the perimeter's circumference permanently set.  
He wiggled his way towards her in vain.  
It was kind of frustrating.  
He tried smiling at at her, but when she finally caught his eyes, hers became giant saucers and she turned and ran into the crowd of people.  
Defeated, he shuffled in the middle of the circular wall of people.  
He tried as hard as he could to move to the pulsing beat; he was shaking his neck, popping his knees up and down and his hands flapped around like a marionette.  
The circle grew wider.  
Finally rolling his eyes, he whipped off his glasses and ignored the crowd and just... danced.

**Author's Note:**

> [This.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLPZmPaHme0)
> 
> Probably has very, very, VERY little to do with the prompt, but that is what I thought of first. Listening too much to The Lonely Island...


End file.
